


Retribution of Shattered Lies

by sweetlemonjam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DONT BLAME ME IF U DONT READ THE TAGS, F/F, Love square is not endgame, but itll be uhh, i write EXCLUSIVELY lilanette, itll be a dance between ships, yea its me again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlemonjam/pseuds/sweetlemonjam
Summary: Lila hates Marinette with every fiber in her being. She's tried to expose her lies, she's gotten in her way of seducing Adrien, and she's even escaped expulsion. So if framing Marinette for a false crime won't work, Lila needs to dig deep and find some real dirt. Something concrete that can't be disproved.In order to do that, she has to get close.Very close.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 163





	1. Step One - Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> its ya binch here with another ML writing  
im thirsty for lila content what can i say
> 
> ALSO i make NO promises for consistent updates im BUSY

Lila hates her.

She hates those stupid childish pigtails. She hates those big innocent eyes. The old gray blazer and horrendously bright pink capris. The way all the classmates look up to her admiringly. The way Adrien stood up for her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is awful, and Lila hates her so,  _ so _ much.

There must be something Marinette’s done that people would hate her for. There must be some kind of dirt she can find and subtly reveal. Clearly lying and getting Marinette expelled didn’t quite go as planned, since Adrien ruined it all and she had to pretend like she had some sort of lying disease. So there must be some kind of genuinely bad thing Lila needs to dig up. Or possibly frame her for a more tangible act. Marinette needs to get fucked over, and Lila needs to make it appear as unconnected to herself as possible.

Lila knows she can get what she wants, but there’s some steps that need to be taken first. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

Obviously, she has to get closer.

//

“I’ve been talking a lot with my therapist,” Lila says shyly, playing with her hair, “We’ve been working on my condition for awhile now, and I just wanted to tell you all I’m going to try to be better! I know I’ve made some promises I can’t keep, and I feel so bad for betraying you guys like that. I want to be a better person and friend to all of you! I hope you’ll all help support me!”

_ Yet another flawless scene _ , Lila thinks quietly as she smiles. She drops the hair and tilts her head, looking more directly at the others, and sneaks a quick glance at Marinette as the classroom responds. The black-haired girl has her eyes narrowed, and they briefly make eye contact. Marinette scoffs and looks away, and Lila turns her attention to her classmates as they gasp and praise and swoon.

_ All in due time _ .

Lila grins cheerfully and touches hands and gives hugs with ease. She gives Alya a particularly tight squeeze in her arms when she knows Marinette’s looking. Soon enough Marinette’s the only person she hasn’t interacted with, and Lila walks up to her expectantly. 

“H-hey, Marinette,” Lila says, making a show of looking bashful, “I’m really sorry for all that happened between us.” Marinette frowns up at her with knitted brows, and Lila averts her gaze briefly before executing a well-practiced head turn to look directly at her with fake earnest. “I know we got off on the wrong foot… but I’m hoping we can be friends someday. You’re a really cool person and I shouldn’t have let my crush get between us like that.”

_ There _ .

That’s a solid apology. Marinette can’t reject it openly in front of the whole class. Lila has her right where she wants.

The class president bites her lip under the attention of her classmates. There’s a pause, about as expected as Marinette wrestles with her feelings. Lila can’t help but smile wider.

“Thank you, Lila,” She begins, painfully Lila can tell, “I hope we can be friends too!” The clenched teeth are all too easy to hear, and Lila holds out an open hand. Marinette recoils ever so slightly, but in the end she takes Lila’s hand and gives a quick shake.

_ Step 1 complete _ .

//

Of course, getting Marinette expelled makes this plan significantly more difficult. Some things Lila had done were easy to brush away, but that one was way more disastrous. Of course, Lila was also the one to undo the expulsion…

Either way, Lila has an incredible amount of perseverance. She’s sure she can eventually seduce Marinette with time. Plus, Adrien is  _ so  _ damn annoying now, but it’s obvious he has a small crush on Marinette in addition to his stupid infatuation with Ladybug. So this plan has multiple benefits. She can steal Marinette away from Adrien, and then break Marinette’s heart. Two hearts for the price of one! Genius, really.

Alya has also told her that it seems like Marinette’s pretty close to Ladybug. Lila wonders if Ladybug has feelings for Marinette in addition to Adrien. Maybe if they were friends, breaking Marinette’s heart would hurt Ladybug too. So, it’s actually a possible  _ three  _ hearts. Perhaps she can even influence Ladybug and get her to fall in love with Marinette to harden the blow. And with that, she can exact revenge on all three of her prime targets. Adrien wasn’t supposed to be on the list, but his interference has been incredibly annoying. And now that she’s in direct contact with his father as well, she has a great deal of control over the boy. A handy tool in her grand plan to destroy Marinette. Life is all her game, and she’s going to win.

//

Lila catches Marinette at an excellent time. The girl is peering around a bush over at Adrien, who is completely oblivious as usual. She has a package clutched in her hands, and the situation becomes obvious.

“You can do it, Marinette,” Lila says softly, startling her. Marinette flinches, dropping the package as she whirls around.

“Lila!” She exclaims, red beginning to color her cheeks, “I’m not doing anything!” Lila stoops down and picks up the parcel, offering it back to Marinette who snatches it.

“We both know you like him,” Lila says, giggling goodnaturedly as Marinette starts fuming. “He’s about to leave! You should hurry~” 

Marinette glances around Lila’s form and gasps. She sends a scowl at Lila, “I don’t need to hear that from you. Besides, you like him too! I can do this on my own, thank you very much!” Marinette straightens and glares at Lila. 

Lila watches at Marinette’s legs refuse to move, and sighs.

“Adrien!” Lila calls out, waving at the boy before he gets in the Agreste car, “hang on a sec!” She grabs one of Marinette’s hands and sprints over, dragging the girl with her.

“Oh, hi Lila, Marinette!” Adrien greets with a smile, glancing between the two with interest. His gaze lingers sternly on Lila, but she shrugs it off and pulls Marinette forward.

“Hey Adrien! Marinette wanted to tell you something?” Lila gestures, and then steps a bit backward to signal that the interaction should be specifically for Adrien and Marinette.

“Oh, really? What is it Marinette?” Adrien asks, focusing on the other girl.

“Oh! U-um! I uh, um, Ihadsomeextrafabriclyingaroundandmadeyousomething!” Marinette thrusts the package forward, nearly knocking into Adrien. Lila rolls her eyes inwardly. Yea, of course.

Adrien cocks his head, probably because there’s no way he heard her clearly but takes the proffered object. “Oh, well uh, thanks Marinette! It’s always good to get your designs! I’m excited to see what it is.” 

Marinette blushes harder, somehow, in a particularly aggravating way that grabs Lila’s attention. 

“U-uhm! Open it at home please! I’ll-uh I’ll see you tomorrow!” Marinette forces out. God, this was so damn painful to witness. Christ. 

“Sounds good! See you then!” Adrien waves with his stupid model smile, and climbs into the car. Marinette waves back with weak knees, and after the car departs, she turns to Lila with yet another glare.

“I didn’t need you for that. Why are you helping me?” She demands, nervous demeanor finally leaving.

“Of course you didn’t! I just thought it might be a shame if he left before you got the chance to give it to him…” Lila says innocently. “Like I said, it was stupid for me to use my crush as an excuse to hurt you like that. I want to make amends. The whole with me or against me thing… it was dumb. I was really scared of not being able to have friends so I overreacted. I hope I can help fix it all.” The lies spill out as naturally as anything else. Marinette looks conflicted again. But of course she would still have some reservations. Lila did get her expelled.

“I don’t think you’re telling the truth, Lila,” Marinette finally says, folding her arms. “I can tell you’re up to something. You wouldn’t give up on Adrien that easily.”

God, Adrien again? How annoying.

“I understand why you feel that way. After all I’ve done to you, it only makes sense.” Lila looks down shamefully with resignation. She can feel Marinette’s incredulity. “I truly do hope we can be friends one day…”

“I already told you! The day we’ll be friends is the day you stop lying,” Marinette spits, looking away in indignation.

“Okay,” Lila says, “I’ll stop.”

Marinette looks back in shock.

“I mean, I already said in class that I want to be better. I want people to like me for who I am, not for who I know or what I do!” Lila says, pressing her hands to her chest. “I learned how fragile my lies can be, and I learned how much I hurt people with them. I don’t want to do that any longer.”

Marinette’s scowl drops, and Lila has to force herself to not smirk. Too easy.

“All my life I’ve been a liar because it’s the only way people ever look at me,” Lila says sadly, “But it’s different here. Everyone is so nice. They don’t deserve to have a liar for a friend. I want to be better. I need to be better!”

Marinette presses her lips together as she studies Lila.

“Fine. We can be  _ friends _ ,” Marinette makes air-quotes as she says the term, “but I’ve got my eye on you. Anymore lies and it’s over. It’s not like I can do anything about it anyway.”

_ Score _ .

“Really? Thank you so much!” Lila gathers Marinette’s hand in hers, smiling widely as Marinette blinks in surprise. “You won’t regret it, I swear!”

Lila leans in and pecks Marinette on the cheek. Might be too forward too soon, but it’s sure to make her think for a long while. Marinette draws her eyebrows together, incredulity still lingering in her face. But they’re still in public, and a negative reaction wouldn’t do for the classmates nearby. Lila made sure Alya would be in the vicinity.

“I’ll see you tomorrow~” Lila smiles, squeezing Marinette’s hands one last time before gracefully walking away. She doesn’t have to see Marinette’s face to know her performance was incredibly convincing. Even so, it will take more time to undo the damage. But the groundwork is laid, and Marinette is sure to fall into her web soon enough. 

Lila ignores the strange feeling of wistfulness that wells up, and makes her way home.


	2. Step Two - Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's got a few more burnt bridges to rebuild before she's close enough .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol wat

Lila’s never gone so far for revenge before. She’s never played such a long game. But she knows it’ll be worth it. There’s just a few things she needs to do to prepare. Marinette’s already beginning her slow acceptance of Lila. She just needs to let that build up, and be there when Marinette hits a low. 

The good news is that Adrien wore Marinette’s gift proudly to school the next day. Marinette was walking, well, stumbling on air for the rest of the week. Adrien’s new beret is actually quite tasteful, Lila thinks, and drums her nails idly on the desk. He’s even wearing it today.

Despite her previous assessment, Lila sees that Adrien’s heart goes in multiple directions. He’s got his obsession with Ladybug, a minor friendship-turning-crush on Marinette, and recently he’s been trying to express admiration towards Kagami. Lila had briefly forgotten about Kagami, since she wasn’t even in the class. But it’s clear that there’s something budding between the two fencers. Lila wonders if Kagami’s dark hair and red fencing uniform has any influence on Adrien, considering his feelings towards the Parisian superhero.

Probably.

How dumb.

Not even just Adrien, but fickle Marinette seems to have some considerable affection for Luka as well. Everyone has multiple interests, apparently. Ah well, she can work with it. Lila just needs to help direct Marinette in a particular direction and encourage her to pursue her long-lasting crush. If Lila can increase Marinette’s hope of getting with Adrien, all she needs to do is ensure that she’s just too late in confessing to the boy. The higher you go, the harder you fall and all that. 

//

“Wow!” Lila exclaims, hands pressed to her cheeks in mock excitement as Kagami cleanly takes another victory. While she questions the design of the painfully bright red costume, she can’t deny that it draws her attention. Kagami stands out more than Adrien effortlessly among the white uniforms.

Yet another bridge she needs to rebuild. Not that Lila is incredibly knowledgeable of the girl, but she at the very least knows that Kagami, like an unfortunate number of the other girls, harbors feelings for Adrien. Particularly because of her last akumatization...

If she wants Marinette to feel the pain of a first rejection, Lila  _ needs  _ Adrien to get in a relationship with someone. From her brief research and gossiping, it’s clear that Kagami is the most suitable for the position, especially considering that even Gabriel Agreste respects her. It would be too messy with someone else, since the man is notorious for his overprotective and distrusting nature. Kagami’s already made it past that hurdle. The two do seem to be on their way to a relationship, but Lila needs it to happen a bit faster.

And to do that, she needs to get a bit closer to Kagami.

Hence, a trial fencing class.

Kagami sends her a look as the instructor claps his hands.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s do a few drills in pairs. Kagami, why don’t you help out Lila?” M. Armand announces.  _ Easy _ .

Lila smiles sheepishly at Kagami as she walks over, and has to stop herself from wincing. She doesn’t need to see Kagami’s face to feel the malice radiating off of her. Lila freezes as Kagami leans in a bit too close and speaks under her breath.

“When I’m through with you, you won’t ever want to come back here ever again.”

_ Fucking hell _ . To be fair, Oni hadn’t been that long ago.

“Oh wow, I’m so excited!” Lila exclaims loudly, “I’m so lucky to have you as my partner~!” She drags Kagami over to the closest area, all smiles and flowers. “Please go easy on me…” She says, pulling the mask over her head and jumping into what could only be the sorriest excuse of a fencing stance.

Kagami merely stands there, and Lila sweats under her hidden gaze. The headgear isn’t helping, with all her hair pressed too close to her face and her breath filling the space.

“I-I’m sorry, um-” Lila stammers as Kagami remains motionless. Unfortunately, Lila can’t perceive any amount of mercy.

“Okay, everyone! Get ready!” The teacher calls out, and Lila silently weeps as Kagami draws her sword.

//

Lila is certain that she’ll wake up tomorrow absolutely covered in bruises. Unfortunately, this part of the plan is a little more difficult than previously thought, but it is necessary.

She pulls herself off of the ground where Kagami left her after a particularly lethal battle, considering how much sacrifice was needed for her plan. The class had taken a short break.

“Um, Miss Rossi.” M. Armand approaches with a pitiful look in his eyes. “Kagami normally has a bit more restraint, but it looks like she’s in excellent form today! Maybe a bit too excellent, but, well, uh, well! You might want to pair with someone else for the rest of class,” he suggests. Lila pulls off the mask and sucks in a breath, her hair sticking to her sweaty face.  _ Soo gross _ .

“Yes, Kagami really is amazing! That’s alright, I’m having a great time!” Lila says, sugarcoating her voice. “I’ve always wanted to learn some kind of self-defense, and she’s awesome at what she does! If this is what it takes to become as cool as her, then it’s worth it!” 

_ OH fuck.  _

“I mean, I’m still deciding between different sports but I’m really liking fencing so far!” She amends quickly, not wanting to commit to a lifetime of hell. M. Armand smiles at that, though with still a tinge of worry in his face. Yea, whatever. 

“That’s good to hear, but, well. If it ever gets too much today, let me know,” he says, and Lila nods with enthusiasm. After all, Kagami’s been within earshot the whole time.

It’s barely even two seconds before said Kagami snatches her wrist and pulls her over to the side.

“Hey. What are you playing at? I’ve heard enough about you to know that you’re trouble. Not to mention how you chased after Adrien.” Kagami crosses her arms and looks sternly at Lila. Her fencing mask has also been removed, leaving her short black hair free. Lila wonders why all the conflict she’s dealt with has to do with the damn boy. Yea, technically she went after him, but like, she had underlying motives. It’s crazy how many of the students at this school drool over him.

“I know we haven’t talked much but I um, I didn’t know you and Adrien were close. I wanted to apologize for getting in the way! You seem like a really cool girl and he would be lucky to have you!” Lila says, immediately going for the flattering strategy. It works pretty well. Kagami blinks, not sure what to say.

“W-what?” Her confident posture immediately shifts to something a little more unsteady.

“I thought it would be really cool to be your friend. I really am sorry about what happened before. I had no business getting between you two. I can tell you two are going to be a great couple!” Lila continues, adding in an expert amount of regret. Kagami takes a step back in shock, and a moment passes as she recovers.

“I know we’re going to be a great couple,” she states, eyes narrowed. “And you  _ definitely  _ didn’t have any business getting between us.”

“You’re totally right,” Lila gushes, flashing a big smile. “I didn’t realize it before, but I do now and I want to help you! You’re badass and really pretty! But I can tell sometimes you have a bit of trouble connecting with people; I’d love to help you.” Lila hits another one of Kagami’s weaknesses with well-placed words, but keeps up the good act.

“I, that’s-”

Kagami doesn’t have enough time to finish her words before the teacher resumes class, but Lila can tell that she’d had an effect. Her blows aren’t as piercing, and Lila finds herself managing to land a single hit back. When the two of them are changing back into their normal clothes, Kagami puts a stern hand on Lila’s shoulder. For a brief second Lila thinks she’s about to get hurled into the sun.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t need you to help me. I’m doing fine on my own. But I can see you regret your actions. I wouldn’t mind being your acquaintance.” 

What a weird freaking girl.

“Oh my god, really! That’s awesome! And you’re totally right, you’re perfect as you are. Adrien will fall head over heels for you in no time!” Lila replies, relief coursing through her veins. It feels like Kagami is just a thin needle prick away from obliterating Lila’s thin wall of lies, but she somehow doesn’t pierce it. 

“Of course he will. And you want to be my friend?” Kagami gives Lila a smile, and Lila exhales as she nods. “Then I’ll see you in fencing again!”

_ GOD please no. _

Ugh.

“Um, probably! I’m still deciding what extracurriculars I want to take…” Lila trails off, not wanting to commit just yet. Honestly fuck fencing. She was going to be sore for ages.

“Yea, you didn’t quite seem like the type,” Kagami replies, and Lila’s eye twitches.

“But you never know, I might!” Lila says cheerfully, her teeth clenching. It’s all to be expected though… Kagami doesn’t have much experience talking to people. All in due time.

“Well,” Kagami laughs, lightening the air, “I did have a fun time practicing on you.”

Lila rolls her eyes inwardly. Sure.

Kagami finishes laughing and her face returns to her usual, neutral expression that is also adjacent to a resting bitch face. 

“Well, um, see you later!” Lila says, eager to finish this interaction. Of course Kagami doesn’t want her help now, but she will later.

Lila, though in a worse shape than usual, is satisfied with the talk. Although it’s not quite perfect, a lot of her friction with Kagami is mostly smoothed away. She may still be a bit prickly towards Lila now, but she’s well on her way to improvement.


	3. Step Three - Befriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets closer, and finds something irresistible.

It’s a usual day at Françoise Dupont.

Lila meanders near the front of the classroom, despite her seat being placed all the way in the back. 

She is waiting. 

In the meantime, the innocent girl act is all too easy to put on. She chats in a friendly tone with Adrien and Nino, who are quick to forgive her whole lying incident after her public apology. The naive children believe her new intentions without reservations, the main exception being Chloe. But of course, the girl doesn’t like anyone who gets too close to Adrien, and Lila is quick to exploit that by buddying up as best she can without getting too deep. Adrien and his polite nature make it very easy, and she’s learned from the past what Adrien appreciates in a friend. He’s also very happy that she even apologized for lying in the first place, which seems to be what garnered most of his approval. Chloe’s frustration is a welcome bonus. 

But, she reminds herself, she isn’t even sorry about it all in the first place. She’s just laying the groundwork for her master plan. She needs to rebuild an image of herself as a trustworthy friend in order to get closer to Marinette. Once she successfully becomes one of Marinette’s closer friends, she can hunt down some dirt. If that fails, it won’t be too hard to seduce her as long as she controls the relationships around her. Once Marinette is all up and in love with her, breaking her heart will be very easy. At that point, she’ll have repaired her relationships with the rest of the class to the point where they believe whatever she tells them about what happened. Besides, despite Marinette’s standing as the class president and apparent popularity among the rest of the class, it didn’t really hold up against Lila’s words.

If Lila’s lucky enough, Marinette will even become a victim to akumatization. The stupid girl is one of the only students in the class that hasn’t been akumatized, according to gossip. That and Adrien Agreste. The goody-two-shoes seems to have an impenetrable heart of gold.

Hmmm… maybe it’d be neat to get him akumatized, too. For all his interference, he deserves it. Besides, it’s only fair to the rest of the class.

But that’s for a later date.

Lila’s thoughts are disturbed when Marinette sprints through the classroom door and promptly trips.

_ Perfect _ .

Lila gasps in mock concern and rushes forward gallantly, throwing her arms out to catch the dark-haired girl. Marinette yells out in fear of collision, and Lila squashes the disgust that rises at the sound of her voice. She won’t deny the inherent cuteness that Marinette seems to hold, but it only evokes anger. Lila masks it well, however, and Marinette slams into her front, knocking her backwards. The two stumble a few steps back, and then fall, Lila cushioning her target. The world whirls briefly and Lila squeezes her eyes shut reflexively before she hits the ground, pain blossoming along her back.

God, the things she does for this fucking plan.

Lila hears the sounds of surprise from the rest of the class and smiles. It’s all going according to plan. But then there’s a second where Lila can only feel the warmth of Marinette’s body pressed against hers with firm contact. For a fleeting moment, Marinette’s touch is all Lila can sense and it’s almost overwhelming. It’s another person, alive and breathing, and they’re so close that they’re touching.

The moment is over too soon, and then it’s emptiness again. Cold where the warmth had been. Just air and no pressure. Only the dull pain pulsing along her shoulders. She’s alone again.

When Lila returns to the present, Marinette has already leaped off,

“Ack! Lila!” Marinette’s face is full of regret, and unfortunately still a little suspicion. It’s to be expected, probably. Nevertheless, her voice is full of gratitude as she practically leaps backward off of Lila. “God, I’m so sorry!” She looks up at the class and back down at Lila, and extends a helping hand. Lila takes it with great satisfaction, smiling warmly up at Marinette. It’s not as intense, but the sense of Marinette supporting Lila with that grasp just does  _ something. _ Lila feels the words she’s trying to say vanish, but when she gets to her feet and Marinette lets go, she shakes her head and finds them again.

“Hey, it’s alright. No big deal,” Lila says. Her back throbs. This  _ has  _ to help convince Marinette of Lila’s “redemption.” There’s another second where Marinette searches Lila’s expression for something, but Lila can hide it all quite skillfully. Marinette can only find earnest concern, and she subtly relaxes her posture.

“I, uh, thank you,” Marinette says, glancing at the floor. Ah, that must be the look of shame. Marinette feels ashamed to be suspicious of Lila after what just transpired. Obviously. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Lila reassures, “just be careful! You don’t want to hurt that cute face of yours.” Lila supposes she might be taking it a little far as well, but there’s no harm in adding a dash of flirtatiousness. Marinette blinks a couple of times, seemingly taking a second to process what Lila said, but Lila has already smiled, waved, and made her way back to her seat by the time the realization of what was said sits in.

//

All in all, Lila can only commend herself for how well the plan is proceeding. Over the course of a month, she’s done plenty of things to earn favor, and is well-liked in a very different way than she normally is. Although people are no longer clamoring to hear her tales of hanging with Jagged Stone and traveling the world, she is still definitely getting weird positive attention. She wonders if its out of some kind of pity. Rose invites her to hang out with Juleka and do clothes shopping. Alix shows her some cool tricks on rollerblades. Nino asks her to join in a game of Meka Strike or whatever the hell that dumb game is. Lila is mostly unimpressed by all of these things, but she supposes it still means that everyone still likes her, which is the important thing. It definitely makes life a lot less lonely compared to saying she’s going on a trip overseas and then consequently has to stay indoors for a week.

Kagami’s also warmed up to Lila quite a lot. Lila, despite the pain, goes to a few more fencing classes before moving onto to hanging out during lunch or somewhere else outside school. Lila manages to squeeze in relationship advice subtly despite Kagami’s previous rejection of her offer, and it all goes fairly well.

But of course, the real cherry on top was how Marinette was treating her now. Lila did a bunch of stupid things like volunteer at a class event, give Marinette ideas for fashion designs, help Marinette with literature homework and whatever. She also did some public roasting of a certain Bourgeois, which definitely gave her some merit since according to Alya, Chloe used to bully Marinette a lot. There was also one other thing she did which pained her to hell and back, but for the sake of the plan she did it. Lila talked with Alya about her lies and whatever and put on a really earnest face and asked her to post an apology video for lying about knowing Ladybug. So far, actively apologizing for her lies gave her lots of brownie points, so she just went with it. For the sake of destroying Marinette, she obliterated a chunk of her online following. Alya was a little upset but she took it in stride and thanked Lila for her honesty. 

“Ladybug really inspires me and I feel really bad about lying about knowing her. I wish I did, you know! But I want to be a hero like her, and heros don’t tell lies! I’ll do my best to be honest and make a difference in my own way!” Lila had said, painstakingly but convincingly to the camera. It felt like she was eating chalk, but whatever. She didn’t seriously mean any of it, like anything else that came out of her mouth so it was fine. But it was all worth it, because it seemed like that video was what really convinced Marinette of Lila’s so-called redemption.

Thankfully, Marinette was actively liking Lila’s presence now, and not just tolerating it.  _ Finally _ . It look a long freaking time for the last visible vestiges of doubt to leave Marinette’s face. But with Lila doing nothing obviously wrong and talking about how much she wants to make real friends for once, Lila hit Marinette’s forgiveness button spot on. Lila can feel her mood rise when Marinette sends her a grin. The stupid girl is finally wrapped in her web. Something about her bright eyes and peppy demeanor just makes Lila want to smile.

Lila glances subtly down as the door to the classroom opens, and feels her mood sour. Adrien Agreste strides in the door all friendly and nice like the stupid boy he is. A spineless coward, really. Like the dime a dozen boys she’s briefly dated in the past. Too much of a goody two shoes, but still annoying enough to get in her way.

Lila shakes her head. It won’t matter. She’s making good progress with setting Kagami up with Adrien too. She’s even overheard Adrien talking with Nino about asking Kagami out. She just needs to finesse and time it all out. Lila’s had a good few conversations with Marinette, too, about continuing to pursue Adrien. Marinette’s actually confessed about a lot of the stuff that’s happened with him. She is aware of Kagami, but Lila wields her silver tongue well and spews some bullshit about not giving up, about how cool and pretty Marinette is so Adrien can’t  _ not  _ fall in love with her, et cetera and keeps Marinette’s desire aflame. It kills her to see Marinette gaze wistfully at the stupid blonde head, but for the time being she must. For the first strike against Marinette’s defenses, her heart must be broken so that Lila can step in and pick up the pieces.

Well, and also that maybe she could hold Marinette comfortingly in her arms. Not that Lila satisfies any personal need by sharing close contact with another person. She’s never felt the desire to hug anyone beforehand, but she’s never tried so hard to manipulate someone like this before either. It’s all just to assert her power and control over the situation. 

Lila eagerly awaits the time.

//

Later that day, Lila’s shoving textbooks into her bag after a satisfying study session with Alya and Marinette. Alya had some plans and had to run early, so it’s just Lila and Marinette in the library now. Lila watches Marinette through her own bangs, observing the light dusting of freckles across her round nose and her almond-shaped eyes. After spending so much trying to get close to Marinette, Lila has learned to appreciate that despite her being Lila’s current enemy, she is a very cute girl. No wonder everyone likes her. Well, kind of, considering they all kind of turned on for for Lila’s shit back in the Chameleon days, but Lila isn’t super surprised. People are stupid and shallow including her, but at least Lila knows to use it to her advantage. Honestly, Lila’s doing Marinette a favor considering how good of a friend she’s pretending to be for the moment. 

Marinette notices Lila’s glance and looks up.

“What, is there something on my face?” She asks, raising a gentle hand to her cheek. Lila is petrified for a millisecond since she’s normally not caught staring randomly, but she easily wears a natural smile and shakes her head.

“Nope. Just thinking about how cute you are and how lucky Adrien is~” Lila says slyly. Hah, gottem. Marinette freezes for a second before an embarrassed blush touches her cheeks. Lila would laugh at how gullible the girl is, but honestly she can’t blame her considering how good of an actress she is.

“Hey!” Marinette says, in a lower voice, “don’t say that out loud!”

“As if people don’t already know! We’ve all seen the way you look at him,” Lila laughs, but in a lower tone. Marinette folds her arms, pouting, but then smiles mischievously.

“What, you mean like the way you were looking at me just now?” She says teasingly.

_ What? _

For a second Lila’s entire body goes uncomfortably hot as the implications swirl in her head. Does Marinette know about her plan? The idea that Lila harbors  _ feelings  _ for Marinette, her sworn enemy, is unthinkable. Lila can’t find words, which is incredibly strange, considering the fact that it’s one of her best skills.

It’s then that the door thankfully bursts open, slamming against the walls loudly as a professor leans in.

“There’s an akuma attack! Everyone has to evacuate immediately!” They yell before running down to the next room. Marinette and Lila stare at each other for an uncomfortable second.

“Well, thanks for helping me study!” Marinette says cheerfully. “I should get going home before it gets too crazy.” Lila blinks back into the present, shaking off her stupor.

“Oh, um, yeah! Yea, see you!” Lila recovers, waving back. “Well, actually,” Lila backtracks, “my house is a little far from here… do you mind if I hang at your place until the attack blows over?” Lila’s hung over at the bakery once or twice for a snack, but she hasn’t really had enough time to make it into Marinette’s room and snoop around. This might be the perfect chance. 

“Uh, well…” Marinette trails off for a sec. “Sure! Why not?” There’s a strange reluctance in her voice and Lila narrows her eyes. Whatever Marinette thinks, the real goal is getting into her room anyway. Lila pretends not to notice and grabs her bag.

“Great, thanks!” She says cheerfully, and follows Marinette out of the school and across the street. Marinette makes a few worried glances around, but Lila doesn’t point it out for now. She simply notes it down and follows. 

“Marinette!” Mme Cheng exclaims as the two enter the bakery, “and Lila! How good to see you two safe! We heard about the akuma; I’m so glad you’re both alright!” Marinette gives her mom a kiss and a hug as Lila waves in a friendly manner. Lila gazes around the area as Marinette speaks with her parents, wondering if there was anything suspicious down here. It was interesting how pink it was.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom,” Lila hears Marinette finally say, and focuses back on the conversation as Marinette exits.

“Well, I’ll bring some snacks up your bedroom. Lila, why don’t you come with me?” Mme Cheng offers, and Lila smiles. 

“Sure!” 

//

“Marinette should be up here soon, let me know if you need anything!” Mme. Cheng says amicably.

“Will do. Thanks!” Lila says. The woman sends one more quick smile before heading back down and closing the trap door to the room, and Lila can’t believe how lucky she is. She sets the cookies down on the white table in the corner, which is covered in a multitude of sewing supplies. Lila’s actually angry that the room is so freaking huge, with a loft bed and everything.  _ And  _ she has a damn staircase up onto a balcony. 

Whatever.

Lila tosses a small cookie into her mouth (they really are incredible delicious) and evaluates the room. There’s the white table that also has her computer and some school stuff. She has a freaking  _ chaise lounge _ too, with an umbrella sticking out the back. There’s also a little beauty table in the corner with a few boxes nearby. The room, including the loft bed, is at least three times the size of Lila’s. Bitch. 

Lila knows she has a limited time, so she starts with the desk, which seems the most likely to hide something. Lila spends a brief moment glaring at all the stupid Adrien pictures on the wall, and moves on to check the computer. Unfortunately, there is a password on it and Lila sighs. Of course. Lila rifles through a few drawers and papers, but there’s only art supplies and cloth and needles and crap. The closest she gets to finding something incriminating is some sketchbooks, but they’re just full of clothing designs and some anime-esque art. Lila doesn’t recognize the show. She huffs and shoves the books back to where they belong. 

There’s also nothing useful in the vanity, just some jewelry and makeup. Lila frowns and pulls out another drawer to reveal a black hexagonal box with red markings tucked into the corner. Oh? Lila examines it to see if there’s any trap or something on it, but upon seeing nothing, she opens it to reveal… also nothing. Ugh. Lila rolls her eyes and returns it to its place, closing the drawer. Probably one of those shitty craft boxes you can get from an artsy store to paint.

Lila pauses to listen for any footsteps, since it’s probably been enough time for Marinette to return from the bathroom, but she doesn’t hear anything. Eh, worth it. Lila quietly and quickly climbs the stairs to Marinette’s bed and thrusts her hand under the pillow, but also finds nothing. Shit. Lila scrambles back down the stairs as fast as she can, overly aware that Marinette’s return must be imminent. 

Lila glances around again, wondering if there’s something else when her eyes fall on an open box sitting on the chaise lounge. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, because it’s the same stupid shade of pink as literally everything else in the goddamn room. She approaches, noting the signature Marinette polka dot colors on it. It’s semi-circular with an open lid, and inside is a similarly shaped notebook with a black pen on top.

_ Oh _ .

Lila kneels down to observe the box. She’s heard about this legendary diary. When she asked around to see how Marinette became the class representative, people informed her of the infamous Chloe Bourgeois having Sabrina steal it somehow, but she’d been foiled by a weird trap that closed the box on her hand. 

There  _ must  _ something in that. Lila feels the adrenaline building up. If there’s anything incriminating, it’s definitely in here. 

Lila can see where the hand of the supposed thief is supposed to get trapped. Somehow, she has to see the contents of the diary without making Marinette suspicious. She could find something to stick in the box to force it open even when it tries to shut? It must be a pressure mechanic or something. But there must also be something else to it, or how would Marinette herself be able to take the diary out with ease? Sure, there is a keyhole on the lid of the box, but if it were purely a pressure thing, it would snap closed no matter who moved the diary.

Whatever, she’s overthinking this. There must be times where Marinette leaves it closed anyway.

Lila glances back nervously at the trapdoor. Marinette could arrive any minute now. Maybe she was having a stomachache or something. It’s definitely been longer than a normal bathroom break. Lila’s eyes fall on the staircase up to the balcony, and makes up her mind. She shoves a long paintbrush from Marinette’s desk into her pocket and grabs the base of the box, careful not to shift the contents. Lila clambers up to the balcon (really, her own rooftop balcony? With a reclining chair and everything?), shutting the trapdoor behind her and sitting on top of it against the wall. She places the brush horizontally right where the lid attaches to the rest of the box, and carefully reaches in to grab the diary. Lila braces the lid open with her other hand as well, just in case, and snatches the diary.

As expected, the lid tries to slam shut, but she’s holding it open. She slowly lets it close until it hits the brush softly, forcing it to stay open, and sighs in relief. Worst comes to worst, if Marinette shows up, Lila will hear her and have time to hide it in her bag or somewhere up here until she finds an opportunity to return it to its place. Alternatively, she’ll find enough dirt to blackmail Marinette anyway. 

Lila breathes, steeling herself, and opens the diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin wrote out the plan of the rest of the story over the last few days and then when i started the chapter i remembered marinette has a diary where she literally writes about being ladybug and i was like LMAO. fuck planning i never follow it


End file.
